


Atmosphere

by 888mph



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anxiety, Cameo, Cloverfield Monster - Freeform, F/F, Getting Together, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10089782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/888mph/pseuds/888mph
Summary: It was simple: a dinner between friends that had been well received as an idea. Then why are Lena's knees feeling like they are about to give out under her?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Quiplash for the title, Duck for the cheering and everyone at the Supercorp chat for the support.
> 
> Not beta-ed.
> 
> I may add a second chapter later. If that happens the rating will go up.

Lena isn't sure what she was expecting. She called Kara, inviting her out to dinner, maybe a cocktail at her place before, because that's what friends do, right? Kara all but yelled an overexcited "Yes!" into the receiver, sputtered and then tried to replace it with a stammered "sure".

It was simple: a dinner between friends that had been well received as an idea. Then why are Lena's knees feeling like they are about to give out under her?

~~~~~~~~

On the night of the dinner Kara arrives exactly one minute before the agreed seven-thirty. She's dressed in a simple periwinkle wrap dress and sensible boots, and complains when she sees the black cocktail dress Lena chose for the night.

"Is there anything wrong with it?" Lena asks, looking down at herself confused.

"Nonono! Nothing is wrong with it! That dress is the opposite of wrong, really," Kara says. "But you look like..." She makes a vague gesture with both hands towards Lena. "And I look like..." She points down at the hem of her dress. "Meh," she finishes, like that's supposed to mean anything.

"I don't follow."

Kara's shoulders slump and she pouts.

"I feel inadequate."

Lena lets out a startled laugh, being caught by surprise by Kara's admission.

"Nonsense, you look fine."

"It took me forty-five minutes to choose this dress."

"And like I said, you look fine. Come," Lena says, motioning Kara to follow her inside the living room, where a bottle of wine and a plate of imported cheeses awaits them.

Kara starts following her, but suddenly stops dead on her tracks, taking a hand to her left ear, like she's trying to hear through a faulty bluetooth device.

"Kara?"

Kara looks at Lena and then to the large balcony to her left. She takes her hand to her ear again, scrunching up her face and letting out a small noise of frustration.

"Kara, are you all right?" Lena asks, starting to get seriously worried.

"I'm so, so sorry," Kara says, before removing her dress and revealing Supergirl's uniform underneath it. She lowers her head, almost like she's ashamed, before running to the balcony and flying off.

Lena watches her disappear into the horizon, and then carefully drapes Kara's dress over the back of an armchair and turns on the TV.

The emission has been taken by a special news bulletin about a hostage situation in downtown National City and how it's expected to be solved soon, now that Supergirl has appeared. Right away the doors of the Opera House, where the hostages were being held, open and several dozen people stumble out, followed by Supergirl with the kidnappers wrapped like a gift in a red velvet curtain.

Lena turns off the TV, pours wine in two glasses and carries them to the balcony, right as Supergirl is landing.

"I can call the restaurant saying we'll be late if you need some extra time," she says, handing Kara her glass.

"You knew." It's not a question.

"Mhm," Lena says and walks back inside.

When she realizes Kara is not following her, Lena turns around to find Kara looking down at her wine glass, her lips about to become a pout.

"Kara, what's wrong?"

"When you said Supergirl had saved your life, but I was your hero, that was the first time someone made me feel brave beyond the powers I was born with. But if you knew all along--"

"And I stand by it," Lena interrupts. Kara raises her eyes, looking every bit herself and nothing like the superhero she's dressed as. "When Supergirl risked her life to save me, that's something I cannot repay, obviously. But it was Kara Danvers that went against her friends and family to defend me, it was Kara Danvers that risked her reputation, her good name. That required another type of bravery that was all yours."

Kara's answering smile is radiant.

~~~~~~~~

Lena has been engrossed for well over two hours, just about to solve the overheating issues in a new type of wind-turbine L-Corp is developing and that none of her engineers even know where to start, when an explosion rocks the entire building.

She picks herself from the floor, her chair having tipped over, and looks through the window. The shock wave of whatever it was may have been strong, but not enough to damage the integrity of this building's structure and the ones in the surrounding area.

There's something happening in the distance, in the harbor area apparently.

Outside Lena's office Jess is looking paler than a sheet of paper. Lena motions her and the other employees, who are looking at her for guidance, to follow her into the rec room. 

All channels are talking about a giant monster that fell from the sky and is creating havoc near the harbor. The news helicopters are still too far away to show a good image of the monster with all the debris flying everywhere.

That's when two blurs speed past their cameras towards the monster and around Lena everyone celebrates Supergirl and Martian Manhunter coming to the rescue.

If you were to ask Lena, she'd tell you the fight lasted hours (it didn't), with the monster constantly lashing out in a cloud of dust and the two superheroes being thrown against surrounding buildings.

Finally the monster stumbles and, with a _thud_ that can be felt all the way to L-Corp, collapses to the ground, its massive head sinking under water.

The whole rec room explodes in applause and cries of joy, but all Lena can see is the blue and red dot in the right corner of the screen plummeting helplessly from the sky.

~~~~~~~~

_"Hi, you've reached Kara! I can't answer right now, so please leave--"_

_"Hi, you've reached Kara!--"_

_"Hi--"_

_"Hi--"_

_"Hi, you've--"_

_"Hi--"_

With a yell of frustration Lena throws her cellphone against the wall, smashing it into pieces.

Oh, shit.

"Jess, I need you to get me a new cellphone. I don't care about make or model, just bring me anything I can use to make calls," she says into the intercom. "Actually, make that three cellphones. And I'm not to be disturbed after you bring them to me."

~~~~~~~~

_"Hi, you've--"_

_"Hi--"_

_"Kara Danvers' phone, this is Alex speaking."_

Lena was no longer expecting anyone to pick up her calls, let alone Alex, so she's left speechless for a moment.

_"Hello?"_

"Hm, Alex? May I speak to Kara, please?"

 _"Oh, Lena. It's_ you _."_ The slight bitterness in her tone doesn't go unnoticed to Lena. _"She can't come on the phone right now, but I'll tell her--"_

"Alex, I know."

_"Excuse me?"_

"That she's Supergirl."

Alex goes silent on the other side of the line and for a moment Lena panics, but surely Alex must know.

Right?

_"Does she knows you know?"_

"Yes."

_"And she didn't say anything? Oh, my god, Kara--"_

"Is she alright?" Lena interrupts, getting fed up with Alex's questioning. "I saw her fall from the sky after the fight with that monster."

There's another moment of silence from the other side, this time terrifying.

_"She wasn't hurt."_

Lena lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Okay, so can I speak with her?"

Again with the silence.

 _"Lena,"_ Alex says carefully. _"Kara is unconscious."_

Lena is sure the noise the blood rushing to her head makes is rendering her deaf. Didn't Alex say Kara wasn't hurt?

 _"And she isn't."_ She didn't even realize she asked that out loud. _"She depleted her powers and now... It's like she's charging, okay? She'll wake up in a day or two, perfectly fine."_

"Are you sure?"

_"I wouldn't be this calm if I weren't."_

"Okay."

_"Listen, Lena, I promise I'll tell her you called when she wakes up, yeah?"_

Lena is caught of guard with the softness in Alex's tone and can only whisper a 'thank you' before hanging up.

~~~~~~~~

Alex said a day or two, so the next day Lena wakes up, takes a shower, gets dressed and ends up calling the office saying she'll work from home, only to spend the entire day staring at her cellphone.

The following day becomes night pretty much the same way for Lena. Surely Kara must be awake by now, right? But what if she's indeed awake, and decided not to call Lena instead? After all Lena did call her some sixty times, which in hindsight will seem too much to whoever is on the other end.

Lena is debating taking a Xanax to keep her thundering heart at bay and calling a night, when the concierge calls, saying "a miss Danvers is here to see you, ma'am."

Lena scrambles to get up from the couch, absurdly happy that she isn't being caught in her robe ready to go to bed, and instead she's still wearing the shirt and the pencil skirt that she loves seeing herself in.

But, wait. Which miss Danvers?

When the concierge announced her, Lena had no doubt he meant Kara, but what if it's Alex? What if it's something so horrible she didn't feel it's right to say over the phone?

Lena is once again thinking about that Xanax, when the door to her private elevator opens and Kara is standing in front of her in a simple beige blouse and grey slacks, those stupid glasses that are supposed to keep Lena from finding out she's Supergirl, her hands clenched into tight fists at her side.

Kara looks like a dream, like something beautiful out of Lena's romanticized childhood, and for the first time since she can remember Lena does something without thinking: she crosses the short distance between the two, grabs Kara's face with both hands and kisses her in the mouth. Kara stays still for the briefest moment, yet long enough to make Lena think she ruined what she wasn't aware she needed. But then Kara is parting her lips for Lena's tongue, the tension Kara herself was carrying without Lena noticing melting away, as she raises her hands to grasp lightly at Lena's sleeves.

Lena breaks the kiss, making Kara whimper and try to chase after her mouth, but stops when Lena presses their foreheads together.

"Are--" She has to stop to clear her throat, her voice so low it hurts her vocal chords to speak. "Are you all right? Are you hurt?"

Kara shakes her head minutely and Lena can hear the smile in the little puff of breath against her lips.

"I'm fine," Kara whispers, before catching Lena's lips with hers once again.


End file.
